Forum:2018-07-02 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- So she hasn't connected the dots. She is asking questions to which she already knows the answer, if only she made the connection. But she did make the connection between Tobber and TickTock, which I hadn't. In my defense, for Agatha that happened only yesterday, whereas for us it's been... weeks? months? But it's starting to be obvious to Agatha that she needs to check in with Gil, Klaus or no Klaus. Bkharvey (talk) 04:12, July 2, 2018 (UTC) P.S. I've been assuming Madwa killed Zardeliv. I know that's not universally accepted among us. Are we assuming that both murders were done by the same person? That seems to be what Agatha is suggesting. Bkharvey (talk) 04:16, July 2, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. Bunstable is going to need another dose very soon. I hope Smokes knows how to make the stuff in quantity. Bkharvey (talk) 04:48, July 2, 2018 (UTC) :She is asking questions to which she already knows the answer, because she want to know how much Burnstable knows, and to see if if he telling the truth. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:05, July 2, 2018 (UTC) :While that may be part of it, it could also be that she was suspicious of the news she heard in France. She has no idea how good the Jaeger's intelligence network is (something they are not really suited for) and DOES know how crafty Gil is. She would have had to consider the possibility that higher dimensional beings attacking Mechanicsburg to be a ploy to lure her home. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 19:41, July 2, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't really see why you guys think Agatha is being less than frank here. I especially don't get the "lure her home" part. First of all, she is doing what she's doing in an effort to revive Mechanicsburg. It wouldn't do any good for her to rush home without a solution, so she's right where she should be: following the lamp. Secondly, Gil is right there; he doesn't have to do anything complicated to find her. As for Bunstable, I'm willing to entertain the idea that he's the murderer (or that his alter ego Haggard is, as someone suggested earlier), but if so, it's for a not-yet-obvious reason, suggesting that he knows more than Agatha does; he's the one who might need to keep secrets from her, not the other way around. (The more obvious possibility, imho, is that one of these unnamed sparks who were afraid of Tobber's work are even more afraid of a Tobber/Agatha teamup. Either that or it's Madwa, and Agatha is the next victim in line. Or, I guess, that the murder is unrelated to the whole time business, e.g., Haggard killed Tobber because their collaboration on trying to duplicate the Jäger formula failed, and left him in this unstable condition.) Bkharvey (talk) 22:09, July 2, 2018 (UTC) ::: First, when Agatha first heard there was a threat in Mechancisburg of this nature, she was in Paris, travelling AWAY from her city, getting away from Gil while learning all she needed to return her home to the real world, and an active threat again. Gil, or rather Klaus, were an active threat specializing in misdirection (if not on the same scale as Tarvek). She could not verify the threat was real, and now she is able to do so from an independent source. Second, the reason readers feel that Agatha is being cagey with details, is that she is currently within the scientific stronghold of what has been a historical enemy, or unfriendly state at least, or her family, when people remember the Old Hetrodynes better than the New. Plus these people are not shy about wanting her families secrets, if still polite about it. Third, I do not think that would be a motive for Burnstable/Haggard. He is the man in charge, and if he wants Tobbler to stay away from Agatha, he just has to say so. As for becoming increasing unstable, that would be something carefully monitored, either by himself or his colleagues. These are the Sparks smart enough to survive long enough by becoming somewhat genre savvy. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 00:23, July 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::I guess I'm being really dense... I can see why, in the abstract, she might want to keep secrets (e.g., the Jäger recipe), but I don't see what secrets she has that are relevant to the Mechanicsburg time freeze. The whole world knows that it exists, and that it was created by Klaus. The whole world seems to know that the Dreen exist (see, e.g., ), although it may be that only Gil knows that they're connected with the threat that Agatha is learning about. It may be that the entire world doesn't know about Madwa and the Lantern, but England's security people do, so it's not a Heterodyne secret. (And she wouldn't be talking about Zardeliv if that were her secret.) What I'm seeing here are a bunch of reasons for her to mistrust what she hears, and I accept that, but nothing about secrets she needs to keep. What am I missing? Bkharvey (talk) 00:57, July 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::: As has been mentioned above... Agatha knows that this is already no longer theoretical, and some big nasty extra-dimensional monster is indeed targeting Mechanicsburg- Jenka told her about it in Paris, and said she should keep quiet about it. That said.. whether she's being deliberately cagey not mentioning this, or whether she (or the Foglios) have forgetten about that conversation.. shrug. And Tarvek and a Jagergeneral knowing something most definitely does not mean the "whole world" knows it. (Although it doesn't prove the reverse either.) --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:34, July 3, 2018 (UTC)